Ron and Hermione : What happened next
by Glitter Photos
Summary: What happened to Ron and Hermione after the last battle finished until 19 years later when their children are going to Hogwarts. It has got some twists but please enjoy! Sorry for any reading problems! The computer often goes wrong!
1. The End

Harry Potter : What happened next

Chapter one: The end

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at eachother.

'Are you sure?' said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the elder wand.

'I think Harry's right' said Hermione quietly.

'That wands more trouble than its worth' said Harry. 'And quite honestly,' he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four poster bed lying waiting for him in the Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, 'I've had enough trouble for a lifetime'.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made the familiar trek up to the Gryffindor Tower, looking around at the devastation the battle had caused. Nearly all the order had been killed, Fred and Colin Creevey and the others who Harry did not care nearly as much for, like Crabbe.

'Weird isn't it, that this may well be the last time we make this walk' Ron said. Harry and Hermione laughed. 'What?' Ron asked.

'How many times have we thought that?' Harry said. 'Like when we flew the car into the whomping willow, last year and the year before!' Hermione sighed.

'What is it?' Ron grinned.

'Nothing I just cant bear to think that we aren't coming back!'

'You said that last year' Ron pointed out. They came to a sudden halt. They had reached the fat ladies portrait to find it empty.

'Whats happened to her?' Harry asked.

'Probably celebrating lets see if we can in without a stupid password' Hermione suggested. She approached the portrait and pulled it open. It was dark inside. They all clambered in but nothing could prepare them for what happened next.

'SURPRISE!' The entire common room was filled with Gryffindors who had not lost loved ones and all the portraits from around the school (it looked like) were assembled in the various frames. The Weasleys including Bill and Fleur and Charlie and Percy were at the centre of the room. Charlie was levating a banner that said "HARRY , RON AND HERMIONE : THE REASON EVERYONE WANTS TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR!"

Mrs Weasley was then hugging all three of them and crying all over everyone. It looked like they had been mourning Fred and decided to leave him in peace and celebrate his life instead of death. Unfortunately it looked as if Ron had just remembered the recent loss of his brother and tried to get away privately.

Hermione followed him out of the common room.

'Ron, what is it?' She asked.

'Its just I never really had a chance to say to Fred how much he and George meant to me.' Ron cried.

'Ron, I'm sorry, I – I – I should have blocked that explosion, it came towards us I tried to stop it but It steered towards Fred who wasn't ready' Hermione sobbed.

Ron lifted Hermione's chin.

'Hermione I will never blame you for Freds death, if it was anybodies fault it was mine, I told him to go the way he went, don't you dare think that you are responsible for him not being in that common room. Without you Hermione, I wouldn't be here to mourn Fred. Without you Hermione, I would still be snogging Lavender Brown. Without you Hermione, I wouldn't have known true love.' And with that he bent down and kissed her better than he'd never kissed anyone before. Her soft hair that was even bushier than normal, clung to Rons hands and her lips were so smoothe that the hint of strawberry lipbalm she'd put on after she'd got out of her Bellatrix disguise still lingered on her lips. They were so absorbed that they didn't notice the common room door open and the whole Weasley family pile out of it.

'OH!' Ron and Hermione broke apart and spun round. Mrs Weasley stared at them in shock. Hermione went pink. Ron looked as if he'd rather been dunked in a toilet. The Weasleys behind Molly were nervous. Then all of a sudden she ran forward and kissed Hermione on the cheeks and hugged her and started to cry. Hermione who was a bit taken aback at first, hugged her but did not start to cry. Then Molly turned to Ron.

'Awww my little Ronnie! His first love! Fred would have been so happy!' (a little smirk from George there) Mrs Weasley then kissed them both and turned back to her family. 'We'll be taking a port key home, Bill and Arhtur your coming tomorrow to get Fred….' Her voice broke off but Mr Weasley quickly hugged her and she resumed the conversation. 'Ron, they need you Hermione and Harry to stay here for another night so you can be interviewed for the daily phropet. You can come home with your Dad tomorrow. Hermione love, how are you getting back to your parents?'

Hermione, who had not spoken of her parents since Bill's wedding, went pale and stiff. Ron who noticed tried to signal to his mum to stop. When she carried on going he put an arm round Hermione while listening to his mum.

'Hermione, are you all right?' Mrs Weasley asked, concerned. 'Are your parents ok? You can tell us.' When Hermione went even paler Mr Weasley stepped in.

'Hermione do your parents remember you?' The entire family stared at Hermione and Mr Weasley. Hermione then burst into tears. Comforted by Ron, Hermione began the story.

'I knew I was going with Harry and Ron this year and I knew my parents would be targeted and I couldn't bear to lose…. So I put a memory charm on them so they were convinced their names were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and there lifetime ambition was to move to Australia. They moved to Australia so they couldn't be harmed or interrogated about Harry. They don't know that they have a daughter you see.' As Hermione finished she was so tear soaked her hair was dripping. Mrs Weasley then walked towards her and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before hugging her.

'Well, that settles it them doesn't it. Hermione you can stay with us and Harry until you find your parents. If you find them.' She said.

'Harrys staying with us?' Ron yelled.

'Well Ron, his aunt and uncle wont take him back and he's as good as my son so yes Harry will be staying with us and sharing with you. Hermione you can share with Ginny. Where is Ginny?' Mrs Weasley looked over at her family. George strode over the common room door and pulled it open. He looked as if he might puke. Then he burst into laughter.

Mrs Weasley hurried over and stood rigid with shock. Ginny and Harry were in the doorway kissing like hell. They broke apart and looked embaressed at their visitors. Mrs Weasley then hurried over and started kissing Harry like she did Hermione.

'Quick somebody say something to distract her!' Ron urged.

'Mum, Hermione isn't ickle Ronnie's first love!' George smirked.

'Anything but that!' Mrs Weasley turned around in shock. Ron quickly darted out of the way.

'Come along Ginny!' Mrs Weasley said.

'No mum I'm staying right here.' Mrs Weasley was either too tired to object or too intruiged with Georges comment to bother. The other Weasleys trudged down the castles steps leaving the newly fromed couples in eachothers arms.


	2. Interviews

Chapter 2: Interviews.

The party didn't end until late that night and by the end everyone new that Ron was going out with Hermione and Ginny was going out with Harry.

In the morning it was almost impossible for Harry to believe that last night was not a dream. Yesterday he had defeated Lord Voldemort. Yesterday he started going out with Ginny. It was almost a surprise to find a big cheer from the Gryffindors when he entered the great hall with Ron. They made their way down to where Ginny was sitting.

'Hey Gin have you seen Hermione?' Ron asked.

'Oh yeah, she's being interviewed for the daily prophet. I've already had my interview.'

'What? What did they ask you about?' Harry inquired.

'You mostly but I think they wanted to know more than they got.'

'Like what?'

'Fred'

'Oh Ginny!' At that point Hermione came hurtling into the hall and when she reached them it was apparent she had been crying. When she sat down Ron hugged her and it was several minutes before she could speak.

'What happened Hermione?' Ron pressed.

'When I got in it was this horrible person who was worse than Rita Skeeter! She asked me what I was doing when I was with you two and I told them it was for Harry to explain. And then she asked me how did I feel going out with a blood traitor! And then she said 'I suppose you mudbloods don't mind who you date, as long as you get somebody!' She resumed crying at that point and it was a good minute before she could speak again. ' And then they asked me if my parents were liking the life I made for them. I don't know how they found out! So I stormed out.'

'Refuse to be interviewed' Ron said to Harry.

'That's what I'm planning to do'

'I'm sorry Hermione that you had to go through that' Ron soothed. Then a short and fat lady came up to them and asked,

'Ronald Weasley, if you would like to come this way.' Ron stood up and turned to face her.

'I don't think so'

'Exuse me, I dont think you have the right to talk to me like that.' She replied.

'And I don't think you have the right to call my girlfriend a mudlbood and my family blood traitors.

'Well, I can see I'm fighting a lost cause, Mr Potter if you please' Harry remained seated.

'Last time I was in the prophet I was called a liar. I don't think I want to be in it again.'

'Very well, good day' she left flustered and annoyed.

Ron sat back down and hugged Hermione again.

'Hey Ron isn't that Dad? And Bill?' Ginny said.

'Oh right, we are taking a port key home and then their here to collect Fred.' Ron replied though it was obvious he was close to tears. Hermione hugged him tighter.

'Well then we better be off, I want to see what mums made for breakfast!' Ginny smiled. Harry hugged her but before they could get out of the great hall they were bombarded by the Gryffindors who were still left.

'HARRY! RON! HERMIONE!' they screamed. They struggled their way through the front doors and when they were out in the open air, it seemed the entire school (minus the slytherins) were gathered to send them off. In front were the teachers and Hagrid and Grawp. Professor Mcgonagoll was the first to reach them.

'Well Potter, I must say we are truly greatful and I am so proud that I have had such amazing students in my house. Goodbye Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Oh Miss Granger I have your N.E.W.T results.' Hermione squeaked. Professor Mcgonagol handed her a pice of parchment and hugged them all. Hagrid then came with Grawp. After a tearful goodbye they finally made it to the portkey.

Suddenly it growed bright blue and they all got to it just in time. As the familiar grounds of Hogwarts disappeared and the Burrow surroundings came into view, they all thought this: Home.


	3. NEWTs and Visitors

Chapter 3: N.E.W.T and Visitors

They landed back at the burrow as soon as they left Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley came hurrying into the garden fussing over them and bought them into the kitchen to have a good breakfast. By the time they had finished it was nearly 11 o clock. Hermione then reached for the envelope that Professor McGonagall gave her. As she was opening them Mrs Weasley asked her what it was. Hermione jumped.

'Oh there my N.E.W.T results.' She said quietly.

'Bloody Hell!' Ron yelped. 'When did you do those?'

'Language Ronald!' Mrs Weasley snapped.

'Last year Ron, before Bill and Fleurs wedding' Hermione replied.

'Go on Hermione open them!' Harry said. Hermiones hand trembled over the seal. As she took the letter her mouth went into a little 'O' shape and she dropped everything.

Ron grabbed her to stop her from falling and then took the letter.

'BLOODY-'

'LANGUAGE RONALD!' Harry and Ginny snickered. Ron passed the letter back to Hermione.

'Go on read them out!' Ron said.

'No'

'Fine I will!' Ron grabbed the letter and surprisingly Hermione didn't object. '7 Outstandings!'

'How many did you take?'Harry asked.

'Seven' Hermione whispered.

'I think this calls for a party! I'll call Tonks and Remus-…' Mrs Weasley trailed off. They all sat in silence.

'Mrs Weasley, its just a bit of paper and I don't want to celebrate. We'll celebrate next year when Ginny gets hers and then we'll both have graduated from Hogwarts,' Hermione replied.

'What do you meen both?' Harry asked.

'I am going back to Hogwarts' Hermione said.

Later that evening Hermione was sitting alone in the garden holding a picture of her parents and herself. Silent tears were running down her cheeks. She was so absorbed by her thoughts that she didn't notice Ron come up behind her. So she jumped when he sat down next to her.

'Hey whats up?' he asked.

'Oh Ron!' She flung herself round him and was sobbing into his shirt.

'Shhhh its ok, its alright' he soothed.

'I might not ever see them again!'

'I know and don't worry I'll search for them while your at Hogwarts' Hermione stopped crying and looked at Ron.

'You don't mind?'

'Of course I don't! George was thinking of buying somewhere down in Hogsmede before well you know, Fred and everything, well I decided I'm going to help him"

'Ron! So you'll be in Hogsmede!'

'Yes and I'll come and visit after that reception me and harry will welcomed back anyday!' Hermione hugged him so tightly he thought he might choke.

'I love you' He murmed.

'Me too' Just then there was a crash and something weird flew out of Georges bedroom.

'GEORGE! STOP THAT OR I WILL COME UP THERE-' They didn't find out what Mrs Weasley wanted because a sudden bright light light up the yard. Hermione squeaked and Ron swore loudly. Mrs Weasley hurried out to see what it was.

'Who's there?' She cried. Ron told Hermione to duck otherwise they'd get the blame.

After what seemed ages, a figure imerged. It was Fleur, looking flustered.

''Ave you seen Bill? 'E was supppsed to call zis morning!' She cried. Mrs Weasley hurried forward.

'Don't worry dear, theres a holdup with you no,' Mrs Weasley soothed.

'Very well zen I must be off' Fleur said. And she disappeared into the bright light.

'What was that about?' George called.

'It was Fleur worrying about Bill' Ginny voice called from somewhere in the house.

'DON'T THINK I HAVNT FORGOTTEN GEORGE WEASLEY! STOP EXPLODING THINGS OR I WILL COME UO THERE AND-' For a second time they didn't know what Mrs Weasley said because a loud crack echoed around the burrow. There standing was Kreacher.

'Master Harry Potter I has your personal Rupert Bear pajamas you left at your house!' He said.

'Rupert Bear Pjamas? Whats that a disease?' Ron snickered so loudly Mrs Weasley looked at him in disgust.

'Oh yes Master Harry never worn them because he is to afraid.'

'Of what?'

'Of looking fat he likes to keep a slim figure.' Hermione then burst out laughing with Ron and the pair of them collapsed. Harry who then came looking extremely red took them and thanked Kreacher.

'I'm would murder that houself if I didn't need him' Harry said as Kreacher went with a loud crack. Mrs Weasley then turned up to Georges window.

'STOP THAT RIGHT NOW OR I WILL COME UP THERE AND-' Another pop came from the garden. Molly spun round a swore loudly.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THE MATTER THIS TIME?' A small wizard who looked rather frightened said with a faint voice:

'oh crap, wrong number'

Mrs Wealsey looked utterly stunned as he disappeared. Then she rounded on George.

'STOP EXPLODING THINGS OR I'LL BAN THE WHOLE LOT!' Thankful that she had not been interrupted, she went inside. Ron thought that she would have said something else but she wasn't in the mood


	4. Back at the Burrow

Chapter 4: Back at the Burrow

As the sun rose over the burrow its owners struggle to get up. Ginny and Hermione were chatting and giggling about how different it was going to be at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry were still asleep. Mr Weasley was still at Hogwarts with Bill after a confusion with portkeys and Fred. Mrs Weasley was making breakfast sleepily and George was in his bedroom (which he hardly left) mourning his lost twin.

Percy was packing up his flat and moving back in. Charlie was with Hagrid and sorting out Grawp.

First to come down the stairs was Ginny and Hermione after smelling the breakfast. Mrs Weasley kissed both of them on the cheeks.

'Breakfast will be ready in five minutes. I'm going to see if George is ok, I havnt seen him since we arrived back.' Mrs Weasley was worried sick about George. He was taking the death so much harder than everyone else. He was Freds twin though.

All of a sudden their was a big crash and a shrieking of a cat, and a lot of marbles rolled down the stairs.

'Ron' Ginny and Hermione sighed. Sure enough less than a minute later Ron fell down the stairs. Harry followed a bit more graceful but laughing his head off. Ron staggered and put his arms round Hermione.

'Hermione if I didnt love you so much, I would murder that bloody cat of yours!' He said. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and waited for Mrs Weasley.

A few minutes later, Mrs Weasley appeared with a very tired looking George.

'George dear, I know its hard but could you show us your still alive- WHO PUT THESE BLOODY MARBELLS HERE?' She shrieked the last bit.

'Language mother' Ron said quietly. Hermione and the others laughed.

'Hey my little love buckets hows it going, Ron showed you his birthmark yet Hermione?' George chuckled. Hermione looked alarmed but Ron quickly reassured her. They all ate a hearty breakfast before finding out what they had to do that day.

'Well as you know, Fred will be coming back and we need to give him a proper send off. Nothing as near as Bills wedding, but the garden will need to be nice. He's going to go at the bottom of the yew tree, so you wont have to de nome the garden because he liked them. Well just get it tidier. Luna Lovegood and her father are coming aswell as Angelina Johnsons family oh and Oliver Wood and his parents. Oh and Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. The Quidditch team and family and friends. Of course Lee Jordan.' Mrs Weasley smiled. They all went to get dressed before setting out to the garden. Mrs Weasley was right, they hardly needed to do anything.

Later that day after a tremendous lunch, the five of them played quidditch. As Hermione felt uneasy on a broom, she decided to referee. Harrys team (Him and George) won by 10 points after Hermione realised she had forgotton to set the snitch (an enchanted mothball painted gold) loose. They all had a good laugh but it was obvious Hermione was embarrassed. By this time it was only 1pm and Mrs Weasley decided it would be a good idea for them to go to diagon alley for new smarter robes for the funreal.

After apparating directly into the alley, they set about errands. Mrs Weasley who was worried about paying for it all simply smiled. Harry offered her all of his savings for the family and him and Hemione. When Mrs Weasely refused Harry told them they were family now and that the money was theirs. At this Ginny beamed and said that she could now have proper robes! Ron offered to buy Hermione an owl (trying to shift Crookshanks there then) but Hermione eyed him carefully and he dropped the subject. They decided to go to Madam Malkins, Hermione got a dress robes that looked extremely pretty on her. Harry and Ron bought new ones although Ron didn't need them, but they had the money now. They also decided to get the Hogwarts books Hermione and Ginny needed, although the letter had not come they knew what books they needed.

By the time they got back to the burrow, it was night fall.

'About time too Mother! I've been here nearly five hours!' Came a stiff voice. Percy.

Mrs Weasley looked at him and then ran at him and hugged him. 'Good to be back.'


	5. Freds Funeral

Chapter 5: Freds Funeral.

'Percy!' George yelled. The others laughed as he ran towards Percy and hugged him and tried to kiss him like his mother.

'Mother I've been a fool could I have my own room back?' Percy asked.

'Of course you can Ministry loving bastard!' George cried.

'Language Ronald!' Mrs Weasley cried.

'OY! I'm over here George said it!'

'Sorry Ron' They all went to help Percy move in. Hermione and Ginny drifted off towards their bedroom after a while to look at their dress robes. Mrs Weasley called them down to dinner after and hour. They were all eating well (Mrs Weasley had bought a rather nice selection of food) when their came a sudden crash from the garden.

'Hagrid! NO! We cant bring him you know why! He'll trash the place!' A voice yelled.

'But he's learning!' a voice relpied.

'A funeral is not an experiment!'

'I suppose yer right Charlie, always good to me yer were' All of a sudden Charlie and Hagrid burst through the doors.

'Little help here Charlie' Hagrid said. After much pulling Charlie Weasley and Rubeous Hagrid burst through the door. The room was quiet for a fraction of a second until Mrs Weasley ran at them her arms flying.

'Get off mum I'm fine!' Charlie cried. Hagrid just took the bottle of brandy from Molly and drank it.

'Hagrid thought of bringing Grawp to Freds funeral.' Charlie explained. Mrs Weasley looked confused but Harry Ron and Hermione looked worried. Ginny and George exchanged glances.

'Now don' look at me like like that you three. He's learnin isn't he?' Hagird said.

'Excuse me but what is Grwap?' Mrs Weasley asked.

'He's my half brother.'

'He's a giant.' Charlie corrected him. Mrs Weasley looked as if she might faint. Ginny and George burst out laughing.

'Oh God!' George laughed. But Mrs Weasley who was known to react badly, flew of the handle.

' HE'S A WHAT? A GIANT IN MY HOUSE? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? NEVER HAGRID I'M SORRY BUT HE HAS TO GO!' She screamed.

'What's all this screaming? Please mother I'm trying to unpack!' Percy gruff voice came down the stairs. Charlie stared at his brother.

'Perce,' He choked. Seeing that there was about to be a big reuinion, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly escaped to the upstairs. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were walking up to their rooms.

'Ron are you coming?' Hermione called.

'In a minute I just want to ask George something.' They all went up to Harrys and Rons room. A few minutes later Ron came in.

'Well its all settled. I'm going to work in Hogsmede with George!' He puffed. Hermione ran at him and hugged him.

'Aww that's great!' She cried. Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes.

'Well what am I going to do while your all off in Hogsmede enjoying a lovely well deserved break?' Harry asked. Ginny giggled.

'Auror training of course!' She cried. Harry stared at her. The room around him dissolved into a fit of giggles.

'What?' Harry asked.

'Your face!' Hermione squealed.

'Very funny. I cant do Auror training Ginny, I havnt got the qualifications, I didn't do my N.E. did i? And I'm not planning on it either Hermione.'

'Harry you may call me stupid but even I know you will be able to do it' Ron said.

'It's not about self confidence Ron! I havnt got the N.E. have I!'

'No but-'

'Then I cant do it can I?'

'Not if you-'

'Ron listen to me'

'No Harry you don't need quail-'

'Don't tell me I don't need qualifications! It' dangerous I could be killed!'

'And searching for Horcruxes wasn't was it?'

'That's different we were saving the world from Voldemort. Auror work is about Dark Wizard catchings and killing them if needed.'

'YOUI KILLED THE MOST POWERFUL DARK WIZARD OF ALL TIME! THEY ARE NOT GOING TO BE WORRYING ABOUT A PIECE OF PAPER WITH YOUR EXAM RESULTS ON!' Ron yelled.

The girls looked shocked as they watched nervously at the boys. To their surprise Harry laughed. Ron was looking a bit surprised to. Shocked, they all laughed.

'Suppose your right' Harry agreed. Ginny tutted.

'What are you tuttering about?' Harry shot at her.

'Nothing'

'I think we can debate about that!' Harry launched himself at Ginny before tickling her. Ron groaned. As much as he was happy for his best friend and sister, he found it annoying how they would have these outbursts of romantic gestures infront of him. Hermione was looking slightly uncomfortable aswell. Ron picked up one of Ginnys school books and was about to throw it at Harrys head when the door creaked open.

It was Angelina Johnson.

'Oh um hey Angelina, may we help you?' Harry asked, looking bright red.

'Hey Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hey Hermione, the D.A meetings came in handy didn't they? Are you still doing Quidditch?' She turned on the other three. Ginny looked worried. Ron looked scared. Harry smiled.

'Yeah when your hunting down the Dark Lord flying on a broom really helps you survive the killing curse.' They all laughed.

'Anyway, have you seen George? I want to talk to him before we say goodbye to Fre-.' Angelina whispered. Harry nodded.

'He's in his room.' Ron answered.

'Thanks. Oh by the way your mother says get ready Ron.' With that she turned and left.

'C'mon, we better get ready. The last thing we need is for mum to fly off the handle. Oh look, more guests are here.' They left the girls to change in peace and after getting ready, made their way down to the kitchen. Mrs Weasley was fussing.

'Oh there you are boys!' She cried hurrying over to them. 'Where are the girls?' She asked while handing Ron a brush to his hair.

'I don't know Mrs Weasley they should be here in a minute.' Harry replied. No sooner had he said this, Hermione and Ginny came gliding down the stairs.

'Oh good, come along everyone, we are assembling in the garden!' Mrs Weasley looked tired and tear-stained. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had a grotty handkerchief in her left pocket.

Professor Mcgonagol was doing the service. As head of Freds house Mrs Weasley thought it would be best. They all said there thank-you for Fred and George laid down an enormous pile of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. When they came to the final of the funeral everyone was crying.

Ron looked around. Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood were standing in a grup with tears running down their cheeks. Angelina stood next to George who had his arm round her. Both were crying. Luna Lovegood stood still, looking up with her father to the sky and the stars. His parents were holding tissues and crying into eachother. Harry was comforting Ginny who was crying her heart out,.

The rest of the Weasleys were stood together looking at their brothers grave. Hagrid was blowing trumpets somewhere near the back.

Ron then looked down at the girl in his arms. The girl he loved. She met his gaze and he could see her tear-stained face glimmering slightly in the moonlight. She smiled.

Mcgonagol addressed them all before they all said.

'To Fred'

And then the pile of earth closed down on his coffin and he was gone.


	6. Its For The Best

Its For The Best

A month had passed since Fred's funeral and September the 1st was looking closer than it ever was before. Of course the Hogwarts letter didn't come for Ginny and Hermione this year (them having already got their books). Mr and Mrs Weasley kept trying to talk to Ron about his decision to help George with the joke shop.

'I don't think it's a very wise move Ronald, we think you should go with Harry to the ministry.' Mrs Weasley would keep telling him. He was getting fed up.

Hermione on the other hand, although very unlike her, thought it was just what Ron needed.

'I mean, I wouldn't want to go straight into work at the ministry and I think George needs help inventing things.' She would say. Rons exact answer would always be this.

'What have you done to Hermione Granger?' And she would laugh. Ron would miss Hermione and although he would visit, he wasn't looking forward to being apart from her.

They all attended the big funeral service for the fallen in the woods that held the quidditch world cup. Tonks and Lupins bodies were among the ones that burned. It was all a big shock for them, half the order was dead. Teddy Lupin would never know his parents.

The Burrow was very quiet in those last few days leading up to the departure of Ginny and Hermione. Mrs Weasley was fussing over Ginnys new robes and books. Hermione was reading a lot and had already finished reading her new Hogwarts books. When Ron tried to convince her to come away from her reading she would merely tell him:

'Ron this is important, please just leave me to it.' Ron put it down to mourning. Tonks had been a second sister to her just like Ginny was. Lupin was always kind to her and loosing them was about the worst thing that could happen right now.

Or so Ron thought.

…..

'Ginny dear! Hurry up or we wont get there in time!' Mrs Weasleys frantic voice cried.

'Mum its just beyond the barrier! And we are in the station!' Ginny replied angrily.

'Yes I know but- oh for heavens sake Ron! Stop dawdling!' Mrs Weasley snapped.

Ron however did not take any notice of his mother, he was too busy talking to Harry about the one person in his life that he cared for more than the Chudley Cannons quidditch team. Hermione.

'And then when I tell her to stop reading and talk to me she tells me to go away!' he was saying. He was beginning to think Hermione was having second thoughts.

'Look mate, tell her you want to know what she thinks and if she still wants to be with you' Harry replied. Ron was travelling on the Hogwarts express with Ginny and Hermione and George was apparating to Hogsmede later that day.

'I don't know what to do. Thanks for coming to wave me off by the way' Ron said cheerily.

'Coming to wave you off? Nah I'm here to wave my girlfriend off' Harry joked. Ron went purple.

'Just kidding' And then they went through the barrier.

As usual the Platform Nine and Tree quarters was extremely crowded. People of all ages were climbing onto the train. A mass of dirty blonde hair caught their eyes.

'Hello Harry, Ronald , Hermione and Ginny' A dreamy voice said

'Luna!' Ginny cried. Luna looked much better than the last time they had seen her. They all went to put their trunks a the front of the train and went to find seats.

Mrs Weasley was hurrying forward to shower them in kisses.

'And don't forget! You are coming home for Christmas! Ron I want you to apaprate home with George at least four times a week!' Mrs Weasley puffed as the train was beginning to pick up speed. 'Hermione take care and Ginny study hard!' She only managed to get the last bit in as the train whipped round the corner and out of sight.

They sat down and started talking about the new year. Luna would be joining them later as she was out selling The Quibbler. Without Harry it was incredibly boring but half way through the journey they were greeted by a surprise.

'Hey guys look who I found!' Luna said cheerily as she entered the compartment. Behind her trailed Neville Longbottom.

'NEVILLE!' The three of them shouted.

'Hi' he beamed.

'Why are you back?' Ron asked.

'Well you see my Grandmother didn't think I got a very good education last year, so she thinks I should come back' Neville explained as he sat down. 'I didn't want to come because I thought I would be the only one, but then I found out you were coming back! So I thought I might as well.' He finished. Hermione smiled.

'Awww that's so nice Neville' And she got up and hugged him. Ron stiffened.

No one noticed this except Hermione. Hermione returned to her seat. She looked at Ron and decided she couldn't take it anymore.

'Ron a word please.' Ron looked up at her and followed her out of the compartment.

'What is your problem?' She snapped at him the moment they were out of sight and earshot.

'My problem?'

'Yes your problem Ron!'

'I just don't want you going round hugging other boys when you get the chance!' He shot back.

'Oh that's what you think is it? Well Ron this is Neville and he was being nice! Much nicer than you've been to me this past days!' Hermione scolded.

'That's because you have pushed me away every time I try!' Tears started to run down her face. He quickly wiped them away with her sleeve.

'Are you ok?' Ron asked. She looked at him and walked into the compartment. He slammed his head into the compartment wall so hard it hurt and several first years looked out in alarm.

He'd made her cry. It wasn't the first time he'd done it but that was when they weren't going out. He couldn't forgive himself even if he thought it was her fault.

He made his way back to the compartment. As he walked in Hermione didn't look at him. Great he thought. Neville was just finishing his story about why he couldn't find their compartment.

'Yeah and then they grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. That's when Luna found me.' He looked at Luna and smiled. She smiled back. Ron kicked himself. Why did he think Neville and Hermione fancied each other? It was obvious that Neville and Luna liked each other. He'd hurt Hermione. For the rest of the journey Hermione didn't look at him. Ginny and Hermione were whispering something. Ginny cast a nervous glance at Ron but Hermione shook her back. Ginny didn't look at him again.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled up in Hogsmede station and they all piled out, Ron held Hermione back.

'Wait by the carriages.' She told the others. Ginny looked reluctant but went.

'So…..' Ron began.

'What do you want, Ronald?' Hermione asked.

'I'm sorry that I yelled at you and suggested that you liked Neville.' Ron said.

'I know you didn't mean it.' Hermione said.

'Then why do you keep avoiding my eyes?'

'Ron listen, we can't go out.' She said, looking down.

'Why?'

'We just can't ok Ron!'

'Hermione, I know I haven't been the best of boyfriends. But I can change!'

'No Ron you can't! You will never change! You will always be the same Red head with dirt on your nose, the guy I fell in love with! But you wont understand what I need! NEVER!' Tears were streaming down her face. She left the carriage. Ron followed.

'Hermione wait. Why are you doing this, I thought we had something special!' Ron cried. Ginny, Neville and Luna were watching them.

'We do Ron!' She sniffed.

'Then why are you doing this?' He asked.

'Its for the best.' And she turned and joined the others. Ginny hugged her when she got to her. Ron watched as they got on the carriage and rode off. Ginny cast him one last glance of worridness before the carriage turned out of sight.

Ron stood there shell-shocked. Those last words Hermione said kept ringing in his ears.

'_Its for the best'_

Authors note: Hey thanks for reading. I have to add a few things like Neville returning otherwise it would be boring! The next chapter may take longer because I have school work to do in the next week. The next chapter should be up in 3 or 4 days. Thanks again for reading!


	7. It hurts So much

It Hurts. So Much

As soon as Hermione got on the carriage, she knew she'd hurt him. Ginny sat next to her. Hermione couldn't look at Ron. So Ginny did the last look for her.

'How does he look?' Hermione had asked her.

'Not to good, hurt mostly.' She replied.

'I screwed up' Hermione sobbed.

'No you didn't. If he knew the truth he would understand.'

'You wont tell anyone will you?'

'Of course not!'

'Can you tell us?' Luna asked in her dreamy voice. Ginny looked at Hermione. Hermione nodded. Luna and Neville were the only people Hermione knew she could trust. Apart from Ginny that was.

'Well Hermione, do you want to tell?' Ginny asked.

'Well I suppose I should.'

Hermione looked at them and began to tell them what had been bothering her for the last year.

And what was keeping her from Ron.

….

Ron began to trudge up to Hogsmede village feeling the worst he had done in a very long time. He didn't want to face George and he didn't want to go home. Not after he had spent the last 8 hours on a train. And the last eight hours with Hermione. So he decided to drown his sorrows with Fire whiskey.

He was on his seventh glass when George found him.

'Where the bloody hell have you been? You were meant to meet me ages ago at the shop!' George asked. Ron turned to look at him.

'Don't worry' George said quickly after seeing Rons face. He put an arm around Rons shoulder just in case Ron couldn't walk properly. He was right, Ron leaned against him heavily.

'What happened that was so bad you tries to drink yourself to death?' Ron looked at him.

' 'Mione…. Gone' And he fell asleep on George.

'Oh crap' George said._ 'How am I going to get him in a bed?'_ He thought. George finally managed to get him into the shop and left him on the floor.

'Might as well wake up from your hangover in style little bro' George chuckled as he climbed the stairs to his own bed.

…...

The start of term feast was not as nearly as fun as Hermione had hoped for. Not wanting to spoil the others fun, she put a smile on her face. Luna had sneakily crept over a sat on the Gryffindor table, much to Nevilles delight. The food was – as it always was- pretty darn good. Hermione thought of all the house elves. They were coping very well giving the circumstances. However much she tried her mind kept drifting to Ron. She had hurt him and couldn't tell him why she broke up with him. She was very grateful when Professor McGonagall told them all to hurry to bed. Hermione was sharing a room with Ginny. Luna had not been able to convince the Fat Lady that she was a Gryffindor and had gone off sulkily to Ravenclaw Tower. Hermione lay down but the tears quickly came.

'Hermione?' Ginny's voice seemed distant.

'mmmmmmm?'

'Are you okay?

'It hurts, Ginny. I didn't mean to hurt him. I cant do this Ginny! I cant do it I just need to be sure Rons ok!' Hermione whimpered. Ginny's bedsprings creaked as she got off them and comforted Hermione.

'Why don't you write to him?' Ginny suggested.

'He'd never listen'

'You don't know that!' Ginny argued. Hermione sighed.

'We should sleep'

'I know. Lessons tomorrow! Fun fun fun!' Ginny smiled as she walked towards her bed. Hermione laughed. The first time she'd laughed without Ron.

….

Ron awoke the next morning feeling slightly dazed and confused.

'Bloody Hell! How did I get here?'

'That my brother is something I should be asking you!' George smirked as he entered the main part of the shop.

'Blimey I don't remember a thing.'

'You were trying to drown yourself in Fire Whisky in the Three Broomsticks.' Then Ron suddenly remembered. Hermione, the train, the look of despair on Ginny's face. Ron went pale.

'Ron, are you alright? Why were you at the Three Broomsticks?'

'On the train I made Hermione cry, not on purpose just, you know. I told her I was sorry and she forgave me.'

'So? She forgave you isn't that a good thing?'

'Let me finish! But then she went all weird and said we couldn't be didn't give a reason, she just, left.' Ron was getting whiter by the minute.

'Ron-' George choked.

'Lets get to work then! We have to have this place ready for Hogsmede don't we!' George who looked startled by Rons sudden change in attitude. He just followed behind his brother and started unpacking boxes.

…..

'Oh look! Ginny, isn't that Errol?' Luna sang. A very clumsy bird was flying towards them. It had a letter. As it landed beside Ginny, she gasped.

'What wrong?' Hermione asked.

'Its from Harry!' She replied.

'Open it then, lets she what it says!' Ginny began to open the open the letter then laid it out in front of them. It read:

_Dear Ginny and Hermione. Mostly Ginny coz she's my girlfriend but also Hermione coz you're my friend._

_Anyway, where to begin? I went with your dad Ginny to the ministry and I was accepted just like that! They asked me where Hermione and Ron were because they want you to join. Then the best thing happened: I got promoted to Junior Head auror! Within the hour!_

_Anyway I need to speak with all of you face to face. Meet me in the common room at 12:30 tonight. Could you also bring Ron up from Hogsmede. I heard Neville was back, if he is can you bring him aswell? And Luna (fill her in if she cant get into the common room.)_

_That is all. _

_Lots of love_

_Harry_

They stared at the letter.

'You don't think its about the Malfoys?' Hermione whispered. It was too strange to think that some of their greatest enemies were killed in the room they were sitting in.

'It could be. Do you think he's going to use the floo network?' Ginny replied.

'Yes that's what Sirius always did.'

'Well Hermione this gives you a perfect opportunity!' cried Ginny.

'Oh and what's that?'

'Write to Ron!' Hermione let out a wail. Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Its not that bad! Write to him at lunch and tell him what is happening.'

'Ok.' Hermione said looking down at her watch. 'Come on or we'll be late for class!'

As Hermione walked to lessons the hurt that haunted her last night returned. She didn't want to write to Ron and was praying for a miracle somebody could break her hand.

**Authors note: I know I said this would take a long time but it seems I have finished it quicker than expected. Next chapter I don't know about. It might be as quick, then again maybe not. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Letters and the Frieplace

Letters and the Fireplace.

Hermione was getting very angry with Ginny. Ginny was trying to force her to talk to Ron, something that Hermione wanted to avoid at all costs.

'Look Hermione you just have to write that damn letter!' Ginny argued.

'I cant Ginny!' On the way to every lesson it would be like that. In Charms, when they were practising Summoning charms Hermione gave a list of complaints and reasons why she shouldn't do it. Neville was on Ginny's side and so was Luna.

'Hermione Ginny is right, just do it, he might not come otherwise' Neville said. That was the wrong thing to do.

'Oh so think you can side with her do you?' Hermione hissed. Neville didn't talk to her after that.

'Well Ronald isn't all that frightening I wouldn't write to him myself he would think that's a bit weird and it could get infested by Nargles on the way there. But that rarely happens I think you should have a go' Luna sang. Hermione winced.

'Hermione do it now or I will tell him what you are going to do' Ginny said firmly.

'Don't you DARE threaten me Ginerva Weasley!' And with that Hermione stormed of to the library. She left the other three standing shell-shocked.

Hermione sat down in the library and pulled out some parchment. She felt terrible for yelling at them and thought she would write the stupid letter to make up for it. Her hand trebled as she began to write.

_Dear Ron_

_Harry wrote to us this morning telling us he's been promoted to Junior Head Auror. He also wrote and told us to meet him in the common room at 12:30 tonight. Please be in the castle for dinner. I am writing to you because he would like you to know whatever he has to tell us. I expect he would like to see you again as well._

_We all hope the shop is going well. The next Hogsmede trip is on September 15__th__._

_From Hermione_

Hermione gazed at it. Yes, it was short but how much could she write? She packed up her things and ran up to the owlery. She managed to get a barn owl down and tie the letter to his leg. She walked back to the common room to apologise to the others.

When she entered Ginny and Neville were sat on the armchairs by the fire. They turned to look at her when she walked in.

'Ginny, Neville, I'm really sorry for yelling at you like that. I feel really bad so I wrote the letter to Ron. Ginny looked horrified.

'Oh no!' She cried.

'What?'

'We wrote one to him as well! Crap!'

'Now he's gonna think well, something bad!' Hermione squeaked.

'That's not the only bad thing. Lessons started five minutes ago!' Ginny yelped. Hermione squealed. Luckily it was potions and Professor Slughorn didn't mind.

In Potions they were revising the Draught Of Living Death. They had to make it just like they had done in sixth year. Hermione kept thinking how Ron will react when he saw the two letters. Also what had they written in their letter? That she was chickening out? She really didn't want to face him tonight.

'5 minutes everybody!' Hermione made her way to the desk and put her vile on it. As she turned Neville ran into her and spilt the entire contents of his vile on her.

'Hermione! I'm Sorry!' Hermione couldn't focus. Her hands felt like they were burning and her legs were stuck.

'Miss Granger? Are you okay?' Professor Slughorns concerned voice seemed distant. Hermione looked around before she collapsed into somebody and everything went black.

….

Ron was painting his fourth wall that morning when an owl came for him. It was a school owl. Ginny's handwriting was on the front. He was disappointed that it wasn't Hermione's. Making sure he was alone he quickly tore it open. It said:

_Dear Ron_

_Hope you are okay, say hi to George from me._

_Harry wrote this morning, he needs to speak to us tonight at 12:30 tonight. Come for dinner and we will meet you. _

_Love from Ginny._

_p.s PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't annoy Hermione, she's fragile enough as it is._

Ron stared at the letter. Harry needed to speak to them? What was this about? And what about Hermione being fragile enough as it is? He barely got chance to think about it before another owl came soaring through the window. This letter was from Hermione. His spirits lifted. He tore open this letter only to find it said the same as Ginny's. But maybe it meant something. Hermione had written to him and told him the next Hogsmede date. Maybe just maybe she would tell him she was wrong. But she could tell him that tonight, couldn't she? George then walked in and Ron quickly hid the letters.

'What are those?' He asked.

'This, is a letter from Ginny. She says hi.'

'Oh, ok'

'George, I need to go up to the castle tonight, alone'

'Why is it something to do with Harry'

'It might be. Ginny wasn't clear.'

'What time?'

'6:30 and I'll be back tomorrow morning.' George nodded. They then finished painting the walls. The same ting kept going through his mind. 'She's fragile enough as it is' what did Ginny mean?

The afternoon flew by and soon it was 6pm. Ron managed to pick out some clothes and trudge his way back up to the castle.

…..

2 hours earlier.

'Hermione? Can you hear us?' Ginny cooed. Hermione could feel her senses coming back. Her hands really hurt and her face felt incomplete. As did everything else in her life.

'I think I killed her' Neville whimpered.

'Shut up you twit Neville!' Ginny shushed.

'She'll wake up soon' A musical voice echoed. Luna. Hermione lifted her eyelids slowly. She then became aware of her surroundings

She was in the hospital wing with Ginny, Neville and Luna.

'What happened?' Hermione croaked.

'Well, it was quite scary. Neville here spilt his draught of living death on you. Luckily it was Neville's potion so it didn't kill you. But you just stood there swaying. Professor Slughorn realised something was wrong. He came over and then you collapsed on me. He then conjured up a stretcher and we bought you up here. You've been out for four hours.' Ginny said quietly. Hermione sighed but it hurt.

'How much injuries have I got?'

'Well, you have a very badly eroded hand, a large gash on your face, burns everywhere and a cut on your neck.' She continued.

'What time is it?'

'Five I think.' Then there was a bustling sound and footsteps.

'Ah good your awake! I couldn't heal you when you were asleep. You three should go and get ready for dinner.' She added to the other three.

'Bye we'll tell you tomorrow.' And Ginny winked. Madam Pomfrey set about mending her. Her face stung and so did her neck as the gashes went. Essence of Dittany was put on her burns.

'I'm afraid your hand will take a while to mend. You should stay for at least two days dear. Take this potion and get some sleep.' Hermione nodded. She could escape Ron at last! Hermione drank the potion and sunk into a dreamless sleep.

…

Ron made his way up to the castle. He was looking forward to seeing the others but most of all Hermione. So he was in for a shock when it was only Ginny, Neville and Luna he greeted him. His thoughts suddenly jumped to the worst.

'Where's Hermione?' He asked anxiously. Ginny rolled her eyes. Ron scowled at her.

'She's in the hospital wing. She won't be joining us tonight' Ginny replied.

'Whys she in there?'

'Don't worry you idiot. Neville spilt the death potion on her.'

'And that's not something to worry about is it?'

'No! It was Nevilles potion you twit. It just knocked her out and gave her several burns and cuts' Ron still wasn't convinced. He followed them to dinner.

Dinner was wonderful but Ron was still worried about Hermione. The others were talking in hushed voices all the way up to the common room. They wouldn't notice if he was gone for a minute would they? He quickly slipped away and made his way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was still at dinner so nobody could bother him.

He slipped in and looked around. Hermione was lying in the bed furthest from the door. As Ron drew closer, he saw that she was asleep. When Ron reached her bed, he gasped. She had a scar on her face and little scars that used to be burns all over her arms. Her left hand, he noticed, was covered in some sort of material.

He lifted her other hand up gently and said.

'Hermione. Wake up I need to speak to you.' When she merely rolled her head, he sighed. Sleeping potion. _I'd kill Neville if he wasn't so defenceless! _Ron thought. He leaned to get up when Hermione mumbled:

'Ron' Ron turned around but she was still asleep. Maybe she still needed him. Ron had to go. The others would get suspicious. He left the hospital wing and hurried back to the common room.

'Where have you been, oh charming brother of mine?' Ginny asked, her eyes narrowed.

'Got held up. Sir Cadadgagon. He wanted me to fight so I stopped to tell him to go away. You had already gone up.' Ron lied quickly. Ginny didn't look convinced. Ron also noticed Luna was there.

'Whats Luna doing here?' Ginny rolled her eys.

'Harry wanted her here, The fat lady didn't seem to notice her come in. Which was good'

'It's a bit odd here isn't it? Its too small. Ravenclaw common room is much bigger. But I suppose you have big dormitories.' Luna said. Ron looked baffled.

The time past very quickly and before they knew it, it was 12:30. There was a flicker in the fireplace and Harrys head appeared.

'Harry!' Ginny cried.

'Hey love, how are you?'

'Not bad. Homeworks a right pain though.' Harry laughed. Then he frowned.

'Where's Hermione?' he asked.

'In the hospital wing. She's alright. Neville spilt the death potion on her but lukily as it was Neville, it only knocked her out and gave her some burns.' Ginny replied. Harry smiled. Ron hated him for that. Hermione, his Hermione was lying unconscious in a bed with scars all over her.

'Well tell her what I tell you, ok?' Ginny nodded.

'Right, where to start? Ok I was in the office when I heard Kingsley talking about something to another auror. It was about the Malfoys. They searched the home and had found something very dark indeed. Its called, as I heard, the ball of death. That's not the only thing, though. On it was a note to Draco telling him to use it to kill the people he most hates. The first person was me. The second Hermione and the third person was Ron then Ginny then Neville and then Luna. It seems Draco was not planning to use it. But his father has put a curse on it. They lifted the curse on me so I cant be harmed. The ball will only move to the next person once the one before them is killed or had the curse lifted off them. Since Hermione is at Hogwarts she cant be harmed but even if she goes into Hogsmede it will strike. When she is well again she will not be able to go into Hogsmede. I will be alerted once Hermione has had the curse of her.'

'But then aren't we all in danger? And when the curse is lifted on Hermione, Ron will have to stay here until the curse is lifted off him!' Neville piped.

'Yes that is true. We cant take any risks here.' Harry replied. Luna yawned.

'I think that is all for tonight, get some sleep. Say hi to Hermione for me and tell her not to leave the castle.

They all nodded as they watched Harrys head disappear from the fire


	9. Sudden Realisation of Idiocy

Sudden Realisation of Idiocy

Hermione awoke the next morning to find the same faces looking down on her. She felt dizzy and confused.

'Hey Hermione! How are you?' Luna asked.

'Not so good. I have to stay here for a week. Yesterday it was only for two days but now it's a week. My hand isn't mending properly.' Hermione sighed.

'Hermione, I am really really sorry' Neville said clearly ashamed.

'That's ok Neville. What happened last night?'

'Well …' Ginny began to tell the story. Just before she finished she said.

'Oh my goodness! I'm really sorry Hermione but I have to go, Professor McGonagall wants to speak to me' Hermione nodded. 'Can you finish?' Ginny asked Luna and Neville.

'Yeah well, you have to wait until they lift the curse off you' Luna said.

'How long will that be?'

'We don't know. Harry just said you had to wait.'

'Hermione do you mind if we go to our lessons now?'

'Of course not!' Hermione watched them leave and looked up at the ceiling.

One week later.

Suddenly, a creak made her jump.

'Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump' Ron's voice said. Hermione looked at him.

'Why are you here?' She shot at him.

'I came to make sure your alright.'

'Apart from another set of dark wizards wanting to kill me, I'm fine.' She replied. Ron laughed.

'Are you ok though?'

'Yes I am perfectly fine'

'You don't look-'

'I said I'm fine Ron! Damn it you're so protective! Just go, please!' Hermione wailed. Ron looked angry as he marched to the door. _He's so annoying. What have I done wrong?_ She thought.

Ron marched down the stone steps, livid. He was so angry he didn't notice he'd knocked over Ginny until she yelped.

'Oh God Ginny I'm sorry!'

'Whats got your wand in a knot?' Ginny cried. Then she saw his face. 'Hermione?' Ron nodded. Then Ginny turned on him.

'OH RON I TOLD YOU NOT TO ANNOY HER!' She yelled. Ron ran for the cover of Georges shop and Ginny ran to the hospital wing. Hermione was getting out of her bed, looking very pleased. When she saw Ginny she beamed.

'Oh Ginny! We found the right antidote! I'm cured!' She smiled.

'Hermione. What happened with you and Ron a minute ago' Hermione sighed.

'I don't know! He just stormed out' She cried. 'And then we new found the potion oh, and Kinsley came and lifted the curse off me!' Ginny choked.

'WHAT? I didn't see him anywhere!' Hermione looked nervous.

'Well, you see he didn't want to be noticed.'

'Hermione!'

'Ginny!'

'Where are you going?'

'Look Ginny. I really should have left by now. Ron did it for me. If he knew what I am going to do, he wouldn't let me do it. He'd have to come with me.' Hermione made a face.

'That's because he loves you!'

'And that's why he cant come! Or know! He has never known what I needed because he always looks at things when they are in front of him! He should have known this was coming! Look if I don't survive this, then it wont hurt Ron as much because he wont be close enough to me for it to hurt him.'

'Hermione! What are you talking about? You are going to survive what your doing!'

'Ginny, I may be away for a long time. I wont contact anybody or anything. I'll be as good as dead'

'Never say that! That's a pathetic reason for hurting my brother!'

'You didn't seem to mind before!'

'It was because I couldn't see how much he loves you! I'm beginning to wonder whether it was a good reason at all!' Ginny hissed.

'Well Ginny. I'm going. Say goodbye to Ron and the others from me.' Hermione walked out of the hospital wing. Ginny was left struck. Then something hit her.

'Hermione! Hermione!' Ginny yelled. Hermione turned around.

'What?'

'Did you say the curse had been lifted off you?'

'Yes' Then Hermione ran out of sight.

_They're safe if they're in Hogwarts. When it has been lifted it passes onto another. Harry. Then Hermione. Then Ron._

Ginny gasped. Ron was in danger. He was in Hogsmede, not in Hogwarts. She ran with all her might.

'Ginny what?' Luna and Neville asked.

'Come on!' Ginny yelled and they got up and followed her. It took them five minutes for them to reach the shop.

'Ron, Ron!' Ginny cried. Ron hurried out. He didn't look different. He just looked sour.

'What now Ginny?'

'Hermiones had the curse lifted off her! Kingsleys just done it! Its after you Ron! Run! Run to Hogwarts!' Ron laughed.

'Don't you get it!' Ginny said angrily.

'I've just spoken to Harry! Kingsley been in the office all morning! No Auror has lifted it off her! What are you talking about Ginny?' Ginny went so white Ron grabbed her and took them all inside. Ron was looking worried.

'Ginny, what are you doing?'

'Hermione…..left! She said the curse was off her! Shes gone, gone, gone…' Gionny broke down in tears.

'GINNY! HERMIONES LEFT HOGWARTS? THAT CURSE IS STILL ON HER! IT WILL KILL HER!' Ron was crying to now. He was trying to piece it all together. Hermione had left, he didn't know why, she said the curse was off her. She left. She was told she couldn't leave, wasn't she? She wouldn't kill herself, would she? Unless.

'Who told Hermione about it?'

'We all did. I had to go halfway through so Neville and Luna finished'

'Did you tell her that she had the curse on her?'

'Yes' Neville whimpered.

'Did you tell her she wasn't allowed outside the castle? That it would kill her?'

'Erm…'

'NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM YOU ARE THE MOST PATHETIC EXUSE FOR A HUMAN! HERMIONE IS OUT THERE, GOD KNOWS WHERE, A CURSE IS WAITING TO KILL HER AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS,_** SORRY I FORGOT TO TELL HER SHE'D DIE IF SHE LEF THE CASTLE?**_ YOU MAKE ME SICK NEVILLE!' Ron yelled. Neville ran. Ginny sobbed.

'Ron I know where she is!'

'Where Ginny, where?'

'Ron don't hate her! She didn't realise what she was doing and then this curse was on her! She didn't want to hurt you! She'd planned it out! She didn't want you there!'

'WHAT GINNY!'

'Shes gone to find her parents. In Australia' Ginny sobbed.

Ron went white.

'Get Harry. This is too much'

Authors note; ooooooooooooooo sorry but it always had to be Neville who slipped up! It may not seem a good suspense final but in the next chapters it will become very emotional with Ron and reason why there is loads of chapters now is that I will be away for the weekend and wont get a chance to write! I may get another chapter in but in the meantime, enjoy!


	10. Auror Australia

Auror Australia

'HARRY! HARRY!' Harry turned around to see Ginny's head in his offices fire.

'Ginny? What's wrong?' He cried. Ginny sobbed.

'Hermione's in danger! She's left the castle! Neville forgot to tell her that she couldn't. So she lied and said Kingsley had lifted it off her! She's gone to find her parents. In Australia!' she sobbed. Harry stiffened.

'I'm on my way. I'm bringing Kingsley.'

…

Ginny pulled her head out of the fire. Ron was looking at her anxiously and Luna was in one of her Luna trances.

'Is he coming?' Ron asked.

'Yes and he's bringing Kingsley.'

'Thank Goodness then' Ginny nodded. She didn't know how long this curse took to act but if it already had she didn't like to think that the last words she spoke to Hermione were words about her brothers feelings.

Ron on the other hand was mad at himself. He should have told Hermione himself instead of wasting those few precious minutes with her in the hospital wing that morning. The thought that if the curse had acted, not only would they find Hermione still and cold, he would be next.

A loud pop! Was heard outside and then Harry and Kingsley burst into the shop.

'Where's George?' Harry asked.

'Home'

'Ok that's good and where Neville?'

'He ran'

'Ok. How long has Hermione been gone?' Kingsley boomed.

'About fifteen minutes' Ginny cried.

'Well, the good news is, the ministry have trapped it but they can only trap it for so long. It will be activated within the hour. The bad news is-'

'We don't know where Hermione is' Ron finished.

'Right'

'I know she's gone to Australia. But it's a big continent. It will take more than an hour to search!' Ginny said grimly. They all agreed.

'Is she travelling by muggle transport?'

'I don't know, she didn't have any luggage!'

'Well if she is apparating, then she is probably already there. If not, she is waiting at an airport.'

'Which airport though?' Ginny cried.

'Knowing Hermione, it's the probably the furthest from us that she can think of.' Ron said.

'Then that's Bristol Airport, in Somerset! The others further down don't go as far.' Kingsley said.

'What we need to do is split up. Ginny, with me because I don't want you with anyone else. We will all aparate to Australia, then split up. Ron and Kingsley split up and search dfferent towns. Me and Ginny will look places on the south of Australia. Luna, wait at Bristol airport. If she doesn't show, apaprate to Australia and look aswel. If she does, get her back to Hogwarts and contact us.' They all nodded.

They went outside to watch Luna disappear. Then Harry went with Ginny. Then Ron and Kingsley went. They had disappeared into the unknown.

Hermione had just landed in Australia with a pop. She was determined to find her parents even if it was the last thing she did. When she was modifying their memories, she had told them the town they would be moving to. The only problem was, she didn't know the whereabouts of their house.

Hermione began to walk in and out of the little windy lanes. She sneakily looked in all the windows, hoping to see her mothers bushy hair or her fathers tall figure. She hadn't had any luck when all of a sudden she spotted them. They looked like they were returning from a night out. Her mother had lost weight and her father was definetly taller. She followed them around the block until she saw them disappear into a house at the far end of the road. If she could just cast the spell and be done with it! But it wasn't that simple. She had to tell them the truth. She walked up to the door and lifted heavy brass knocker, and knocked.

Her father answered the door. Hermione didn't know what to do. So she lifted her wand and cried:

'Respectalent!' Hoping that was the right spell. Her father swayed for a minute, and then looked up and asked:

'Hermione?' She burst into tears. Her father hugged her and then her mother came running in. Hermione cast the spell on her and left her mother absolutely speechlees.

'Hermione? How did we get here? How did you get here' Her mother asked.

'That is courtesy of us' Hermione gasped as three tall hooded figures entered the room.

**Authors note: oo er what gonna happen now? Wait until Monday for the next chapter!**


	11. Secrets and Lies

Secrets and Lies

'Well, well, well. If it isn't the mudblood. They said you were clever!' The cloaked figure in the centre said. Hermione shuddered. Her parents were looking pertrified.

'What do you want?' Hermione cried. The death eater on the left laughed.

'Revenge little mudblood. You see if your charming friend Mr Harry Potter hadn't killed our master, then this wouldn't have to be necessary.' He laughed.

'We will ask you where to find Harry. You will give us the answer.' Hermione shook her head.

'Well I think we better loosen your tongue a bit then, hadn't we?' The death eater in the middle said. Hermione stood up, preparing to be hit by the cruciatus curse when;

'Oh no, I don't think so mudblood. That will be a last resort. AVADA KEDAVRA!' Hermione whirled around in time to see her father be lifted into the air and thrown back to the floor.

'DAD!' Hermione ran over to his lifeless figure. Tears were running down her face so that she couldn't see. There was a crashing of a vase being knocked over and Hermione looked up to see her mother charging across the room straight into the centre death eater.

'MUM NO!' The death eater grabbed her and handed her to the death eater on the right.

'You will do muggle, if your daughter here needs her tongue loosening.' Hermione whimpered.

The death eaters laughed.

'Strange obsession some wizards have with muggles.' Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. Where was Ron when she needed him? She was so mad at herself! When they had killed her mum, they would probably kill her too. The last thing she said to Ron was 'go away'. She hated herself.

She also hated herself because her father was lying crumpled and dead beside her on the floor. If she had just told them something not shaken her head. Her mother would not be on her deathbed and her father would be here with them both. Hermione had

thought it was all over after Hogwarts. Now she was here and about to die.

'PLEASE! DON'T HURT MY MUM!' Hermione yelled.

'Fine then, CRUCIO!' Hermione wasn't ready this time and was knocked backwards into the wall. She hit the floor and noticed her head was bleeding. Her mum was wriggling in the death eaters grasp, panic etched on her face.

'You can hurt me, kill me for all I care but please, please , please let my mum go' She panted. A wide grinned stretched across each of their faces.

'Ron help me' she whispered.

The last thing Hermione saw was a flash of green light before she collapsed in the rubble.

Earlier

Ron landed with a pop in Australia. His mind was racing. How many minutes before Hermione was murdered? He had to act fast. Running through all the villages, he had no luck. Time had to be running out.

Come on Ron! THINK!' He said to himself. He could hear Hermione's screams in his head. The day she was tortured at the Malfoys. The day they jumped off the dragon. When they thought Harry was dead. Her scream of despair before she flung herself into his arms. Those memories that he would carry with him until the day he died. But then…

He kept hearing her voice.

'Ron help me' Over and over again. He thought it was just in his memories, like the other words. But no, it was definitely growing louder. His head snapped up. He had to find her. He rolled on his side before shouting:

'OW!' His hand flew to his pocket. Then something clicked. The Deluminator. He pulled it out of his pocket and there, sure enough was her voice. But it wasn't like last time he had heard it. It was a pained three words, almost like she was trying to stay alive. He only did one thing for it. Snapped open the Deluminator. There, was the silver ball of light. It went inside him and he dissaparated.

He landed at the end of a road in a small town. For one wild moment he thought it had bought him into Hogsmede. Looking around he wasn't sure where to go until he saw a flash of light down the other end of the street. He ran. He was out of breath when he reached it but quickly had to duck out of sight when a hooded figure passed by the inside of the window. He crept up and caught bits of the conversation above.

'Get up mudblood' A gruff voice spoke. Ron shifted himself so he could see what was happening. To his horror he saw the still, lifeless figures of Mr and Mrs Granger, lying at opposite ends of the room. He had to fight back a gasp as he saw Hermione, lying by the trashed fireplace. The death eater kicked her, but she still didn't move.

'She is alive, do not fret. We still have plenty more to tell her.' Hermiones body stirred slightly and within seconds she was dragged to her feet.

'Listen mudblood. We have a lot of stuff to get through and we have used our last tongue loosening product!' He gestured towards Mrs Granger and Hermione let out a little moan. 'Therefore we have to result in force. As you are week, we do not want to loose you, you are most vital for information. However we will kill you if you do not cooperate. Is that clear?' The hooded figure spoke. Hermione nodded.

Ron's mind was racing. He had to save her, but how? They would kill her or even him if he tried to make a rescue. His mind was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the little tool in his hand. The Deluminator. If he could just get a clear shot of the lights, he could click them out. Twisting round ever so slightly he took a deep breath in and clicked.

'What was that? Whos there?' One of them shouted. Ron had to tread carefully through the window as they argued.

'Probably a thing called a power cut' Another one said. Ron was concentrating so hard to get to Hermione, he didn't feel the cloak of one of the death eaters. As soon as he trod on it, they shouted:

'What was that? LUMOS MAXIMA!' The room was alight even brightly than before. Ron could feel every gaze on him, even the shocked one of Hermione.

'AHA! So you think you could make a daring rescue did you, blood traitor?' One of them shouted. Ron shuddered. ' Well, I think we should let you sit here and listen to the story! You joined at a very convenient time. You see, before we ask her again the whereabouts of Harry Potter, we were going to explain everything! How we came to get her here, the curse and something she's been keeping from every living being. Including yourself, I may add.' He nodded towards Ron. ' Something only us good death eaters know about. Before you showed up she thought it would be kept a secret. But no, little mudblood' Ron flinched. ' I think old Weasley here deserves to know the truth! But first, the curse. Rookwood, if you please!' The Death eater in the middle answered in his booming voice.

'Why thank you. Yes the curse. I believe when the ministry of magic discovered a Ball of Death in the Malfoy's home, they set about working on it. When they found out what was on it, they alerted you at once. IDIOTS! They are so stupid! It was just a jinx we put on it! A jinx to tell them a fake story, to make you all scared! But we needed you little mudblood. We know what lies upon your arm.' Hermione squirmed and gasped. 'Anyway, we knew you wanted to come here, for that certain reason. To be shut off from the rest of the world. You told your friends a fake story. Which brings us to how we got you here. My good self here drank polyjuice potion, which gave me the form of Kinsley Shacklebolt. I told you I had lifted the curse. But then, we needed you here! We couldn't let you run off and hide! I told you to go and find your parents! Which you did and that brings us to where we are now!'

Pain was running through Ron like a waterfall. He couldn't imagine what was going on in Hermiones mind right now. Then Rookwood began speaking again and Ron thought he might be sick.

'Last but not least, your little secret mudblood. A few months ago I believe, you were tortured by a certain Bellatrix Lestrange, am I right? And when you were hunting the rest of the Horcuxes you noticed a mark beginning to from on the inside of your left arm. Now, you thought nothing of it, just a scar. How wrong were you? At the battle of Hogwarts, you saw it getting stronger and you could feel burning in you all the time. Then shortly before you returned to Hogwarts, you noticed how clear it was and how extremely painful it was. So you decided to look it up in books! Books! But you found out what it was, didn't you. And you were scared mudblood. Weren't you? You shut yourself off, and knew what you were going to do. Go to some far away place and slowly become under its wrath. You couldn't tell anyone could you? Bellatrix may be dead but the victims of her torture will be haunted by her forever. Know the Longbottoms? Well, you'll know them a lot better when it takes place. Show the ginger the mark. SHOW IT TO HIM!'

Hermione was crying. She was shaking her head so violently teardrops were being flung off her face. She looked at Ron and Ron couldn't bear it.

'SHOW IT TO HIM! FINE! AVADA-'

'!' Hermione yelled. She flung herself off the floor and ran to Ron, standing in front of him, shielding him. From behind Ron saw her head wound, it was large and blood was running out of it, staining her clothes.

'Well, well. Looks like you better show him then. Do not shake your head. If you don't show him then he will die.' Hermione turned to face Ron. Her face was pained and her expression weak. She would soon pass out from loss of blood.

'GET ON WITH IT! CRUCIO!' he yelled. Hermione screamed and arched her back. Ron grabbed her before she hit the floor. He couldn't take it anymore.

'REDUCTO!' He yelled. All three death eaters were flung back, Ron grabbed Hermione, who had just collapsed.

He ran across the room with the girl he loved in his arms.

Then he dissaparated.

**Authors note: Thank you for reading! If you have any questions, story problems or general comments, please email me at : ****.uk**

**Please also review!**


	12. The Mark of Insanity

The Mark of Insanity

'What the hell?' Ron yelled as he was chucked back from the Hogwarts boundaries. Then he remembered. You cant aparate in the school grounds. He collapsed at the weight of the girl in his arms.

'Hermione?' He whispered. She didn't reply. The last half an hour was agonising. Those death eaters, god knows how they came to be there, killed her parents, almost killed her. He laid her down on the grass only to put her straight back up again. Her head was bleeding so heavily that it had already covered him in blood. He only had his shirt on, that would look bad if he took it off. The only thing he had to do that he could think of was call Kingsley and the others.

He ran a few meters away from Hermione and sent a patronus saying:

'I've got Hermione come back quickly to Hogwarts, shes badly injured I'll explain later'

Ron ran back to Hermione and lifted her up gently so the blood from her head didn't pour out quickly. If the others didn't get here soon Hermione would die from loss of blood. Ron was so preoccupied with Hermione that he didn't notice the loud POPS! That sounded around him.

'RON!' Harry shouted. Ron looked up as Harrys figure ran at them.

'Is she ok?' Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

'Look at how much blood she's lost Harry, use your brain' Harry was taken aback by Rons comment but nodded and shouted:

'Kingsley!' Kingsley came and took Ron from Hermione.

'I'll take her up to the castle you two wait here for Ginny and Luna' Kingsley told them and ran up towards the castle.

'Ginny didn't come back with you?' Ron asked Harry, puzzled.

'No, she didn't want to go to Australia with apparition so she went with Luna to the Airport.' Harry relpied.

'Sorry about just now, you know I was just panicked' Ron hung his head. Harry made eye contacted with him.

'Don't worry. I would do the same if it was Ginny' Harry sighed. Ginny and Luna then apparated suddenly.

'HARRY!' Ginny cried. She ran at Harry and flung herself into his arms.

'What happened? Hows Hermione? She's not…..' Ginny didn't finish. Harry shook his head. A wave of relief swept over Ginny.

'She's badly hurt' Harry told her.

'Is there anything I can do?' Luna asked. Harry looked at Ginny who shoo her head.

'Yes, there is actually Luna' Ron said. Harry and Ginny looked at him. 'Find Neville and tell him to go to the hospital wing so I can apologise to him' Luna nodded and skipped off.

'Ron, whats going on?' Ginny asked.

'It was all a trick. A big big big trap. Mr and Mrs Granger are dead. Death eaters. Tortured Hermione. Theres also something else. They were making her do something that she really didn't want to do. They kept saying show it to ginger. Something about mentally scarred.' Ron then broke down in tears. Ginny went to comfort her brother while fearing for her best friend.

'Harry?' She whispered.

'Yes?'

'I'm scared'

'I know. Lets go to the castle into the hospital wing and see how Hermione is doing. Come on Ron' Harry took Ginny's hand and Ron followed them up to the castle.

When they got to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had the curtains up so Hermione wasn't seen.

'We cant go in until she's patched up' Kingsley told them. They nodded. Neville then came in with Luna.

'Neville, I'm really sorry, it was all a big misunderstanding.' Ron said.

'Don't worry about it, I was stupid anyway' Neville replied.

'Hold, what do you meen, all a big misunderstanding?' Kingsley questioned. Ron began to tell them about the Death Eaters and what had happened and by the time he was finished, their mouths were open.

'I think Ron, the way you have described it Hermione has on her arm, The Mark of Insanity.' Kingsley said quietly.

'What?' They all went.

'The Mark of Insanity is left on a victims arm if they survive the torture they are put through. It can only be used by death eaters on victims they intend to kill. The mark is put in their arm so that a year or so later, the victim goes mad and forgets who they are and eventually die.' Kingsley continued.

'So Hermiones going to die anyway?' Ron cried.

'Only if there is no cure. I've only ever come across two cases in my life. Both cases were tragic. But there has to be a cure otherwise we wouldn't know what it would feel like if we didn't have witness accounts.'

'So Hermione is still cureable?' Ginny whimpered.

'Yes, but I need to get back to the ministry to look this up.' And with that Kinglsey disappeared the door. There was a shuffling sound and Madam Pomfrey appeared from behind the curtain.

'You can see her now'

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while but schools been getting the better of me. Another chapter! Enjoy! Please review because the reviews I've had so far are really good!**

**Glitter Photos xxx**


End file.
